


世界尽头

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: 我一直认为人生就是要四处寻找什么，那才是真正的人生。——村上春树《寻羊冒险记》





	1. 世界尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 基于村上春树《世界尽头与冷酷仙境》世界观的故事。关于世界观有私设，不完全符合村上君的原设。

赶到这里很是费了一番功夫。抵达城墙下时，暮色已至，看门人正准备关上城门。

“劳驾！劳驾！”我气喘吁吁，扬手阻止她的动作。

应答的声音响起，洪亮沉稳。“关门不可中止。请明日再来。”

“让我进去吧，随后任你处置。”

“规矩是规矩。”说话时，看门人并未有任何停下的意思。我只好看着她的脸变细变窄，直到消失在门缝之后。

无法，只能在此露营一晚。我扎好帐篷，掏出藏在大衣深处的笔记本，记录今天的一切，以及所能想起来的有关妻与我的任何事情。进去之后会发生什么我略有耳闻，而记忆力是最不靠谱的东西。

只一晚而已，合上笔记之前我想。半年的追踪终于到了尽头。

眼下，我确确实实处在世界尽头。

晨光打在城墙上使其闪耀着金色的光泽，筑墙的砖块里必定掺进了什么能够闪闪发光的玩意儿。我抬起头微眯着眼等在门口，身后是一群同样等待着的兽。

“早上好！”看门人愉快地打个招呼，全然没有昨晚将我拒之门外的冰冷。她将我一把拉到通道的边缘，给奔腾而过的兽们让路。

“漂亮的、温顺的、可怕的生物。”看门人望着兽们身后扬起的尘埃，像是在评价早餐食用的凉拌菜一样随意地评价它们。我这才后知后觉地意识到，昨晚我和兽们在城外共处一夜。“别担心，”她似乎看出我的内心活动，“大多数时候它们很友好。何况你是从外面来的。”

“但现在我想进去。”

看门人见怪不怪，并不着急领我进去。她将城门开到最大，同时用铁链把两片巨大的木板固定在墙边。城墙直达云霄，城门同样需要仰起头颅费劲往上看才能勉强望到顶端。看不出来用的是什么木材，但确是做工精良，上了一道漂亮的清漆——也许不止一道，让它在太阳光下闪闪发光，同城墙一起暗示着这里不是普普通通的边境小村。看门人想必力大无穷，事实也的确如此。身量和我差不多，衬衫卷到肘部以上露出一截小臂。肌肉饱满、紧致有力的手臂。

“找人吗？”

我默默注视着她完成开门的工作，思索后决定诚实，“有我认识的人在里面。但不全是为了找人。”

看门人点点头，没再多问。“那么，随我进来罢。”

她走在前头，我背起沉重的旅行包紧随其后。城墙很厚，代表着门洞很深。尽头的村子隐藏在一大片亮光后，看不清真面目。脚下是压实的泥土地，运动鞋踩在上面声响极小，唯有看门人牛皮靴子后跟发出的声音：哒、哒、哒。

约摸一分钟后，看门人突然停住。我只顾盯着她的脚后跟闷头向前走，如此一来差点撞上她的后背——想来撞上也不会有事，最多是我会被瞬间弹到地上。抬起头，眼前是浓重的雾气，厚重又细腻，从我的鼻腔、我的耳道、我的眼睛、我的每一个毛孔侵入体内。原本温暖的身体一下子感到寒意。我不禁回头看去，身后阳光明媚的天地就在门外，却仿佛隔了整个世界。

看门人一言不发，往左拐钻进落在城墙边的一间小屋。我跟着走进去，站在木屋门边。屋子不大，角落里放着一张单人床，正中央的桌子上散落有各式各样的工具，此外再无其他家具。

“确定要进来，在这儿住下？”看门人示意我放下背包。我点点头，却仍背着旅行包。

她朝我走过来，不由分说地上手卸下我的肩带。这人力大如牛，放在我肩上的手掌稍一用劲，我便一头冷汗地弯下腰去。“我说你，既然想好要进来了，何苦对我小心防备呢？能带进去的不会动，不能带进去的也别想莫名的心思。”

话还没说完，肩膀的剧痛便已经让我呻吟出声。我闭上眼含糊地应了一句，任由她把我 的背包提走。好一会，疼痛渐渐褪去，腰板重新挺直起来。我却像秋天被突降的寒霜所打蔫的青菜一般，再也提不起精气神。我为自己的脆弱暗自伤神，又为接下来的未知境遇担忧。

若是妻不在这里，我又该如何？

或者，妻已不再是我所认识的妻。

“很多人都想进来，”看门人低沉的声音再次响起，“但只有很少一部分人能获得准入。”她转到桌边，拎起一把薄而锋利的小刀。我的心猛地一沉。

“你需要拿一样东西交换。取自你身体的某样东西，或是某样本领。一旦被村子取走，便再也不会归还，即便是日后某天你想出去了，也只能带着残破的身体走出去。你想想罢。”

我低下头，仔细地打量起全身上下，从每根手指的指尖一直到藏在运动鞋里的脚掌。能拿什么给她呢？眼睛要留着寻妻，手脚亦然。听不见也是很麻烦的事情。我想到曾经从事的工作。外科医生，遥远的过去。把做手术的能力给她吗？如此一来，必定要切去我的左右手（因为取不出脑子来）。

——“如果是胜完的话，唱歌也很好听呢。”妻的声音从脑海深处突然跳出来，咯咯带笑。

我回过神，发现背包已大敞开放在一边，看门人手里捏着一张相片饶有兴致地看着。是妻的照片。同游日本时，在樱花树下我拍的。我下意识想夺回相片，身体却记住了刚刚吃到的苦头，杵在原地一动不动。

“你来找她？”看门人问道，并无戏谑之意。

“没错。”

我企图从她的脸上看出什么，可惜什么也没看出。此人绝非寻常人所能对付，体能和情绪都不行。罢！眼下，让她快点放我进去就好。

看门人将相片压在桌上的一柄斧头下，复又提起小刀。“这儿唯一不让带的就是各种图片。相片啦，画册啦，统统不行。这个姑且放我这里，若是哪天你想离开，我会记得还给你。”

我没有出声，权当是默认。

“想好拿什么东西上交了吗？或者准备放弃了？”

“想好了。用我的声音交换。”

看门人抬眼，投来惊奇的一瞥。可她终究没有再说什么，可能是性格使然。她点燃桌上一根小臂粗的蜡烛，将小刀放在外焰上烧红，招手让我过去。

“不会很疼，也不用包扎。只有很小的一道疤。害怕可以闭眼。”

我没有闭眼。刀尖从我的下巴擦过直抵喉软骨，随即温热的金属刺穿了皮肤。的确不疼，眨眼的功夫，看门人便用小刀在我的喉部圆润地划了一刀，很快又移出去。

沉默片刻。看门人重新给小刀消过毒，放回桌上。我眨眨眼，不用张嘴也能感觉到发生了什么。

**我确实失去了声音。**

但几乎是电光火石之间，一股自内而外的恐惧浸润了我，如筑巢的蚂蚁般勤勤恳恳地通达身体的每个角落，而我只能僵在桌边动弹不得。不知过了多久，待恢复意识，我的面前仍是看门人，我依然站在她的小屋里，似乎什么都没有发生。

“看样子差不多了。你是谁？”看门人不由分说地开口。

我……是谁？

“你来找谁？”

我来找谁？

我忽然明白哪里出了问题。我确是为了找某个人来这儿的。可我已经记不清。我同样记不清来这儿之前我的身份，我经历过什么，一切都变成脑中模糊的一层纱。唯一确定的是，我要进去，找到我要找的那个人，再完完整整地把那人带出去。

“好极了，好极了，”看门人笑着拍拍手，“没出意外，不然受苦的还是你。村里已经为你安排了工作，去图书馆读古梦。每天晚上六点到十点，想要到十一点也可以。图书馆有个女孩做管理员，住在图书馆旁边的小屋里，和我这个差不多，应该还能给你腾出一张床来。”

我一一记好，点头示意。

“记得把背包带走，那是你的东西。”

我弯腰开始收拾被拉开的旅行包，将翻乱的衣物叠整齐再塞回去。

“从现在开始，你就叫读梦人，没有别的名字。好比我是看门人，那女孩是管理员一样。”

我再次点头。背包已收拾妥当，我费力把它驮上肩膀。

“嗳！”在我将要踏出小屋的门槛时，看门人再次叫住我。她冲我笑了笑，真心实意地。

**“欢迎来到世界尽头。”**


	2. 管理员

依着看门人的指示，我由城门向西，穿过村中心的小广场。广场中央矗立着一座气派的钟楼，爬满深绿色的爬山虎——眼下正是秋天。最上层四面有表盘，只是没有一个在运作，表针无一例外地指向十点十分，宛若电视台循环播放的钟表广告。底部靠西面有一人高的铁门，锁得牢牢得，绝无进去的可能。我绕塔一周，在铁门前停下稍作休息。

长空寥廓，缀有点点云彩。路行至此，大雾已然散去，秋光明艳。我向四处望去，远处的天空边缘弥漫着沉重的浓雾，唯有村子里可窥见太阳。怪事。——脑中产生这一念头，又迅速将它清理出去。在这里发生什么都称不上奇怪，村子自有它运行的方式，不适应的只是我们这些新来的旅者罢了。

我是为了寻找什么人来到这儿的。这一想法以强有力的姿态铆合在我的内心深处，连看门人的手段都未能将它剔除。然而除去这一点，我要找谁、怎么找、如何将那人带出去，这些实质性的问题统统没有答案。或许在背包里能发现什么：我必然不是会坐以待毙的人，一定在之前给现在的自己预留了可行的方法。

——**“如果是……的话，唱歌也很好听呢。”**

忽有一道清脆的女声在耳中响起，含着确定的笑意。是谁在说话？她是我要找的人吗？她说的又是谁？如果她在形容我，那可真是不妙，因为现在的我已无法再说出只言片语，更不用说唱歌了。我突然感到悲伤，为了脑海中某个未知的“她”。仅仅是假定她会因我失去声音而难过，便令我哀叹不已。

怪事。这次倒没有着急纠正。反复回味了那句模糊的话，确认记牢后，我继续向西，离开广场。

图书馆在村子西边，主干道的北侧。大门同两旁的其他建筑没有区别，普普通通的砖式小楼，稍不留意就会错过。我在未开的门前站定，举起右手叩响门板。

等待开门的过程中，我一面调整呼吸，一面观察着左手边悬挂的小木牌。上书“图书馆”三个大字，横向、从左至右。既不显眼也不精致，与高大气阔的城门和钟塔相比，身为这座村子的公共建筑实在寒酸。

门在这时开了。

“吱呀”露出一条缝，紧接着并无意想中的管理员女孩出来迎接。我迟疑一番，随即推开打开的一扇门。

屋里暗得很。刚从上午灿烂的阳光里走进来的我适应片刻，才慢慢从角落开始打量房间的结构。同看门人的小屋差不多大小，只中央放着一个状似柜台的物品。放眼望去，上面空空荡荡，没有电脑、签字笔、工作簿等常见于图书馆前台的东西。柜台后面的右手边有一道紧闭的门，而两侧的墙上另有两扇门。离我稍近一点的墙边站着一个女孩，这便是管理员了。

身形和我相似，不高的个子，四肢纤细。脚上是一双无跟帆布拖鞋，浅色牛仔长裤。上身套了一件开襟的棕色毛衣，扣子规规矩矩地扣着，从领口露出里面的白色衬衫。身上再无其他饰物，连圆润的耳垂上也干干净净。

我最后才开始观察她的脸。黑色长发，白净的一张小脸。因是略微侧对着我的缘故，便能看到她细软的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁——确实高挺，几乎把前方的视线挡住的地步。嘴唇厚薄适中，此刻正稍显紧张地微微抿着。眼睛很大，瞳孔深邃。瞳色却是异于常人的浅灰色，在遗传学上似乎是说不通的。

几乎是我收回目光的同时，女孩开口。“观察结束？”

我不好意思地挠挠头，冲她咧出一个笑。长久以来紧绷的心情终于放松。

“事情已经从看门人那里听说了。脖子上的伤口不介意给我确认一下？”

我摇摇头，向她迈近一步，扬起下巴。女孩从与我平视的地方低下头，湿热的呼吸打到我的脖颈处，惹得新添的伤口发痒。她检查得很仔细，像是要用视线把伤口重又划开看个究竟似的。良久，她抬起手，用微凉的指尖轻轻抚过那道半指长的刀疤，最后确认完毕。

“现在还是上午，你先把东西放下吧。工作的事晚上再说。”女孩几步远离了我，推开左手边的那扇门，“刚刚给你收拾了一张床，不怎么豪华，但也不至不舒服。”

我跟过去，往那间屋子探进头。亮度与外面无异，不过眼下我已经完全习惯。靠街的一面是一扇窗户，此刻用厚厚的窗帘挡住了；窗下有一方书桌，整齐地摆着一沓稿纸、墨水瓶和钢笔；与之相对的另一面，并排放着两张单人床，皆干净温馨，一时间看不出哪个属于我；一侧的墙边靠着不大的一个衣柜，上面镶有一块镜子。

镜子。我走到跟前，镜中反射出一个带着些疏离感的我。及肩短发，许是为了旅途方便不停剪短的；脸颊凹下去，眼窝也陷进去，一副苦大仇深的模样；双唇干燥发裂，不禁用舌尖舔了舔。看门人和女孩没有被我吓到，实在是心理素质过硬。

“要先睡一觉吗？”女孩站到旁边，一双发凉的小手覆在我的肩上，想要帮我卸下旅行包。我顺从地垂下双手，指着床铺示意先睡觉。

女孩拍了拍靠里的一张床，又折回衣柜前取出一套浅蓝色的格子睡衣。“你包里那些衣服怎么也不会太干净，先穿这个睡吧，也睡得安稳些。我去帮你把那些洗了，要翻你的包，不介意？”

此刻，温暖床铺对我的吸引力大得惊人。我没有推脱什么，接过睡衣便开始脱外套。女孩贴心地拖着旅行包离开，轻手轻脚地关上房门。

换好衣服倒在床上，睡意便如泥沼一样将我瞬间包裹。我闭上眼，失去意识。

醒来时处在一片黑暗之中。睁大眼盯住眼前的天花板，试图从这片黑暗中获得些什么，可惜努力白费。我撑起上半身，调整好姿势，让自己舒服地靠在床头，慢慢回收放远的思绪。

少顷，左边的房门被打开，渗出点点光亮。女孩半个身子探进来，看到我醒了。“现在是下午四点半，要起来吗？待会就得开始读梦了。”

四点半？我睡过去时至多上午八点。好长一觉，身上的疲惫彻底褪去了。

“饿了吗？我准备了晚饭。”女孩摁亮房顶那盏昏暗的小灯。她把头发扎了起来，低低地束在脑后。

我点点头。在没有找到其他不用出声的沟通方式之前，我只能点头、摇头、用手指指。掀开被子坐到床边，下意识用脚去够睡前脱去的、脏兮兮的运动鞋。没有运动鞋，脚底触到毛茸茸的一件物体。我低头看去，是一双颇可爱的兔子拖鞋。

“鞋太脏了，我也拿去洗了。”女孩解释道，走到桌边拿起那沓稿纸，“有什么问题都写在纸上，这样方便一点。一下子肯定会不习惯，慢慢来就好。既然已经到了这里，也就不着急了。”

我把脚塞进暖和的拖鞋里，起身接过替代我声带的笔和纸张。纸张泛黄，厚度可观。我拧开笔帽想要试写，一时却想不到该写什么。女孩站在一边，默默注视着我。

“唱——歌——”我想起那句话，一笔一划写下，同时无声地念着。笔尖顺滑，阻尼感几乎没有，是上等品。墨水是深蓝色的，隐隐发黑。

女孩的注意力从纸上转移到我的面部，似乎想知道我的心思。诚然，一个失声不久的人写下“唱歌”二字，确实会引人注目。我歪头给她一个歉意的微笑，在纸上继续写道，“别担心，我写着玩玩。”女孩姑且相信，领着我出去吃晚餐。

我们穿过大门对着的那间屋子，来到另一侧的门前。推门进去，是起居室模样的房间，捎带有餐厅的功能。靠墙的桌子上摆着冒热气的饭菜，我终于有了饥饿感。都是女孩自己做的，切好的吐司片配炖菜，还有现煮的咖啡。味道不坏，量又很大，我一人吃去绝大多数，女孩则吃过两口便放下勺子，看着我吃。

“你像是很久没有吃东西了。”她忽然开口，给出一句不咸不淡的评价。绝无嘲讽惊奇之意，也没有类似心疼怜悯的感觉，只是在陈述她体会到的事实。

如此，我也不想辩解或掩饰什么，点点头同意了她的说法。不是撒谎，开始进食后便觉得喉咙深处是无底洞，投一颗石子进去既无回声也无涟漪，而我要做的是不停地向其中填补物品：面包、炖菜、咖啡，桌上可以食用的一切。

长时间的晚餐终于过去，胃部好歹能看到底了。我抬头找寻挂钟，果真在对面的墙上看到时间。五点半，要准备开始“读古梦”的工作了。

女孩收去餐具，整理好桌面又坐回我的身边。她的视线在我身上游移，最后定格在手上，无言端详片刻。我默默等待。

“读梦不必着急。在这之前，有什么想问的问出来就是。古梦需要全神贯注地去对待，所以心里的疑虑最好现在就解决。”

我抬头望进她浅灰色的眸子，先前关于遗传学的疑惑又冒了出来。

“为什么你的眼睛是浅灰色的？”我在纸上写下。

读罢，她扬起手在头上绕了一圈，“你是不是还想问为什么图书馆这么暗？同一个原因。你来这儿上交了声音，我则是眼睛。倒不是完全看不见，只是没法再面对强光，尤其是太阳光。”她说着从口袋里掏出一个眼镜盒，从里面取出一副墨镜来。“白天尽量不出门。没办法的时候，就带上墨镜。你若是觉得太暗，亮一点也无妨。看门人用小刀在眼球上刺了一下，连伤口都没有。眼睛就变成浅灰色了，以前可是比你的眼睛还要深的深棕色。”

我盯着她的瞳孔，竟不自觉陷了进去。待意识到时已经丢了脸，不过现下也无所谓了。我提起笔，又写道。

“稍微亮一点，写字时太暗了眼睛疼。你读也会不舒服。”

她同意地站起身，长按住墙边的按钮。灯便亮了起来。

“还有其他问题吗？”

我摇摇头。

“那么，去看看古梦吧。”

我站起来，随她走进柜台后面的那扇门。门后是一条长长的走廊，尽头是另一扇木门。细看之下雕有暗纹，是我不认识的样式。但总归比外面的要讲究些。

门被打开了。印入眼帘的竟是一排排高耸的书架，直达灯光照不到的远处，少说也有上百个。气势恢宏，这才是符合村子作风的物件。不过从外面半点也看不出是这番光景。面前摆着一张木桌，另有两把椅子，此外别无他物。

女孩走到最近的一个书架前取下什么东西，捧在手里走回来。“这就是古梦。”

我终于注意到，女孩手里，包括其身后的书架上整齐排列的是什么。

白森森、有着两个黑洞的动物头骨。


	3. 古梦

“这就是古梦。”女孩淡淡然地说道。

我伸手接过头骨在桌边坐下，将其端正地放在面前。白得异乎寻常，在柔和的灯光下甚至有些刺眼。我不禁联想到某些病入膏肓的可怜人的脸色[1]，于是对着这所谓“古梦”生出类似于对疾病的敬畏心来。先前所述的空洞无非是眼球腐败消失后留下的两个眼窝，面部较短，颅顶很厚，同印象里猪的头骨倒有几分相像。我怔怔地盯着它，观察完毕后抬起头，一时束手无策。

幸而女孩主动开口，免得我在纸上费劲地写上一通。“我来演示一遍——只是演示，唯有读梦人才能读出古梦，其他人没这个本事。”她从我面前捧起头骨，正对着自己摆好。“先和它面对面；然后用两手的食指指尖抵住它的太阳穴，努力盯住额头正中，不论怎样也不能移开视线。这一步是最难的，要抵抗古梦出现一瞬间的眩晕。你要用指尖触碰它，之后就可以闭眼开始读了。”

我睁大眼睛看着女孩的手指在头骨上翻腾几下，并未有任何实质性效果出现。古梦是何物我依然一无所知。“不相信也没有办法，我的任务止步于此。接下来该怎么做全得仰仗你自己。村里是这么跟我说的，不至于有错，读就是了。”女孩看出我脸上的疑虑，出声打断。

也罢，读就是了！

手指触到骨质的一瞬间，指尖便感受到一股自发的温度，从头骨来的。我按女孩所说，用力将视线集中到两个眼窝之间；眼前倏地出现朦胧的淡蓝色亮光，不很晃眼，却令人忍不住想要避开。“不论怎样也不能移开视线”，女孩的话浮现在脑海里。我只好硬着头皮瞪大双眼，等待不适感渐渐褪去。蓝色光晕越来越大，以至于足可把我包裹其中。在闭上眼沉浸在古梦中之前，我恍惚听到女孩的声音：“我在这里陪你。”如此，我安心合拢眼皮，尽全力读起古梦来。

从古梦中抽离出来，已混淆了时间和地点的概念。我茫然地环顾四周，确认自己所处的境地。头骨变回原样，还是白森森一块动物骨骼；女孩在右手边的另一张椅子上，伏在案上睡着了。阅览室——姑且这样称呼——没有挂钟，尚无法确定现下是几点。

精疲力竭。读梦远没有看门人和女孩诉说口气中的那么轻松，我甚至感觉要比我来这儿之前所累积的旅途的劳累更加损耗身体。至于我到底读到什么，我自身也不甚明了，如女孩所说，往后的日子里，读就是了。

同疲惫一起涌上心头的是没来由的感伤，像冬季西伯利亚高原上的寒风一样来势汹汹，将在荒地里漫无目的行走的我一下子裹挟在巨大的悲哀之中。我再次想起清晨在钟楼下所回忆起的那句没头没脑的话——“如果是……的话，唱歌也很好听呢。”

我终于可以肯定，说出这句话的女子就是我拼命需要寻得的人，否则不致使我落得如此下场还牢牢记在脑中某个微小的神经元上。若是最后能够找到，她迎上的却是一个无法说话的我，不知又是怎样一番光景。

在我暗自神伤的当口，女孩醒了过来。她例行公事般收回古梦，在架子上摆好，又领我回到起居室。墙上的挂钟告诉我，已经晚上十点过三分。

“累？”女孩提起水壶，将它放在灶上。我点头，尽管她背对着我。

“抱歉，”她转过身在我对面坐下，“忘记你不能说话了，刚刚点头或摇头了？能再做一遍？”

我自然不会厌烦，又一次活动了颈椎关节。

“刚开始会不熟练，以后会好的。”她也打了个哈欠，似是宽慰。然而要是有旁人在现场，便会立刻听出来其话语中的疏离。同一直描述的一样，村里的人们对待所有东西都一视同仁，掺不得半点多余的感情，一如看门人领我进村、女孩接待我在此住下。像是日夜不休工作着的恒温箱，温度永远保持在恰到好处的25℃。

水烧开了。女孩起身泡杯热茶摆到我的面前，从起居室后面的一个小门出去。我没法多问，坐在原位一口一口喝茶，企图驱走体内的酸涩。茶杯见底时女孩才回来，怀里抱着一大堆衣物，左手无名指还勉强勾着一双刷洗干净的运动鞋。都是我的东西。我不好意思地慌张站起来，从她手里接过一半。本想说可以告诉我一声让我自己来，奈何要说出来还得拿起纸笔，只好跟在女孩身后穿过门厅，到达卧室，将一堆物件扔到我的床上。

“谢谢。”我嘴唇蠕动，希望她能读懂我的谢意。

“谢谢？看懂了。不用客气，料理读梦人的生活起居是管理员的职责之一。”

我便闷头整理起清洁一新的衣物来。掩藏在棉质长袖衫和厚外套之下的，是一个浅棕色的松鼠玩偶，两手揽在怀里刚刚好。我抱起它左看右看，想不起来何苦在旅途中要把这样一件毫无实际用处、又颇占背包空间的玩偶带在身边。

“很可爱。”女孩客观评价道。

是很可爱，同脚上的毛绒兔子拖鞋不相上下。

把衣服一件一件叠好放进衣柜，我开始检查旅行包和身上携带的其他物品。女孩尽职尽责地将包也拿出去洗干净了，所有的纺织品都染上一层淡薄的肥皂香气。床头柜上摆着一支破旧的签字笔和一个卷边的笔记本，是睡前从大衣内层的口袋里掏出来的。起床后无暇顾及，现在终于有时间坐下来翻看。卧室唯一的桌子上贴心地多了一个台灯，我走过去，确认身体将其大部挡住后，摁下底座的开关。

旅行日志。从最初的日期来看，我踏上追踪之旅已有半年。勾勾画画，糊掉的应该是不正确的信息；说是旅行日志，真正旅途上的记录每天不过寥寥数语。这本小册子的重头戏，全在于记录者——也就是曾经的我——详尽写下的有关自己和妻子的故事。

**我是来寻妻的。**

按常理我应该连夜将笔记看完，以期发现任何有助于寻人的新信息。然而确认这一事实耗尽了我本就所剩无几的精力。我匆匆翻过笔记本，将其合上，放在女孩为我准备的稿纸上面。那支签字笔也和村里提供的那一个摆在一起，显得寒酸非常。来日方长！眼前我只想上床睡觉。

我没去注意女孩如何，转身倒回床上，将被子拉到下巴处，再次陷入无边的梦境。

半夜里我醒了。或者只是梦。我看见（或梦见）房间的窗帘被拉开，屋里蒙上水一般的月光。本熟睡的女孩利索地起身下床，悄无声息地绕过我的床铺，从衣柜里取出一件厚厚的连帽披风，罩在身上出门了。让我不确定这是否真实发生的原因，除却这么晚了出门不合常理外，还有一样。

女孩在出门前回头朝我床上看了一眼，我睁大的棕色眼睛同她的浅灰色瞳孔对上视线，在寂静中无意义地停驻——我没有在目光透露任何思绪，而她同样也只是看着我。少顷，她收回眼神，推门而出。

若不是梦，常人不至于如此。我想。

第二天清晨，起居室的挂钟刚走到七点，女孩和我坐在桌前用早餐。我问起昨晚的梦，尽量简洁地在纸上描述一番。她看过，放下手里的热茶，微微摆了摆头。

“你在做梦呢。可能是古梦造成的影响。”她解释道，随即又强调一遍，“昨晚我睡在你旁边，哪儿也没去。”

果然是梦呵！古老的梦。我的梦。村子。妻。女孩。各种事物交织在一起，一时间理不清头绪。我吞下最后一口咖啡，想起摆在卧室桌上的那本笔记。也许饭后该将它看完。

正想着，屋外传来闷闷的敲门声。女孩收走我手里的杯子，轻轻推着我的肩膀。“去开下门可好？外面太阳已经升起来了。”

我点头应下，穿过起居室的门，来到我最初进入图书馆的木门前站定。谁会来这昏昏沉沉、名不副实的图书馆呢？看只有读梦人能读出的古梦吗？

我拉开门。门外站着一位不认识的男子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“我”本来的身份是外科医生，而村子对记忆的影响仅限于模糊范畴。在下意识里会随机联想到脑海深处根植的东西，但并不确切。


	4. 笔记

门外站着一名男子。身姿挺拔、面色红润，一头黑色鬈发浸润在阳光里；上身穿一件厚重的皮夹克，腿上裹着一条暗格子灯芯绒长裤，鞋子同看门人的一模一样，可能是村里统一配备的。男子眉毛上扬，薄薄的嘴唇上下触碰，发出令人愉悦的声音——

“早上好！”

许久（细算之下只有两天不到）未曾听到真正含有激情的语调，我一时有些窘迫，更何况无法回应他的问候。我沉默地点头，双唇紧闭，也没有想要让他进屋的意思：女孩不在，我不好轻举妄动。男子不甚在意，仍旧是兴致很高的样子，已迫不及待地想要进门来，脖子前伸，企图绕过我窥探屋里的动静。“新来的？管理员在吗？对了，我是守钟人，每天来校准时间。你什么时候来的？……”

“让他进来罢。”我所熟悉的女孩的声音在背后响起。回头望去，女孩立在太阳照不到的阴影里，鼻梁上架着先前给我看过的那副墨镜。我侧过身，男子毫无停滞地从缝隙中挤进来，动作之流畅使人印象深刻。

“校准时间！”他对女孩重复一次，高高兴兴地。

女孩似是对这样的热情见怪不怪，丝毫没有想要提起精神应付的念头。她将守钟人领到起居室里，随后又继续餐桌的收拾工作。我在门口犹疑片刻，最终上前接过了她手里的盘子，代为放入水池。守钟人则自顾昂起头，细细查看起墙上的挂钟来。

“七点零七分！完全正确！我一直强调，只要你们不乱碰，时间根本不会出问题；另一方面，为了让你们远离挂钟，我已经再三拉高了表盘的位置，竟还有人非要取下来看个明白！其实看不明白，因为你们不是守钟人，只有守钟人能弄清楚这小小仪器里的秘密……”

男子以不小的音量自言自语——或可能在说给我们听。我无措地向女孩投去探寻的目光（谢天谢地，她立刻就接住了），她回以一个安抚的眼神，耸耸肩膀。“别在意，”她凑到我的耳边，守钟人还在身后絮絮叨叨，“他检查完就会走了。”

果不其然，当我将咖啡杯冲洗干净倒扣在台面上时，守钟人停止喋喋不休，稍稍倾身致意后离开了。女孩一直紧绷的肩膀耷拉下去，同样松了口气。

“守钟人，”她开口，关上男子走前未带好的门，“村里最活跃的一个。这里什么样性格的都有，慢慢你就会见识的。这样热情的也好，冷言冷语的也罢，都别往心里去；无论人们做什么事，全是一种反射，自然而然的行为——嗳，说得太晦涩了。等你在这儿待久，也就不足为奇。”

女孩的话戛然而止，绝无继续的意思。她紧闭嘴巴，确认全部整理到位，在靠门的椅子上坐下。我则落座于对面，双手交叉抱在胸前，任思维的片段游荡。沉默在起居室流动，很快充满整个房间，连滴水的龙头都被沉默堵住。这是没有信息的静默，恰如梦里我和女孩对视的片刻，彻头彻尾地毫无内容。

我不知该做些什么消磨完至午餐前的几小时，目光流转几圈，最后又落到面前的女孩身上。她正盯着墙上的挂钟，手指绞在一起。右边眉尾有一颗小痣，同侧脸颊上也有一个；今天上身穿一件高领白色毛衣，柔软的女性线条在衣服下起伏；裤子是昨天那条，脚上换了一双平底运动鞋，很舒适的衣物。[1]

女孩突然收回视线，望向坐在挂钟下的我。我立刻同她对上眼神，被捉个正着，只能清了清干涩的喉咙，发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。这样也不错，只是不能说话而已。——还有唱歌——我想起卧室里的笔记本。笔记本！我终于找到目标，急急地站起身。从女孩眼中投出的两道光芒锁在我的肩上，如此情形之下，我的匆忙离去实在是像落荒而逃。

不管怎样，我总算回到卧室，坐在桌前，摊开了那本笔记。窗帘被我拉到最大，借由自然的日光，我发现了笔记最开头用小刀整齐裁下纸张的痕迹。从残存的纸头来看，不知何人出于何种目的取走了这珍贵笔记的开端部分。也许是看门人，在我不注意的时候。她那人神通广大，毕竟；更何况，断端整齐锋利，不禁让人联想到看门人的种种工具来。我将笔记从头翻至尾，确信仅有那两张丢失。

它们记录着什么呢？我在椅子上垂首沉思，企图通过逆推得出有用的结论。——必然是能帮我确定所寻之人的信息，看门人识破，千方百计要除去它们。那么，现下可以肯定，妻就处在这座村子，和我共同呼吸着城墙之内的空气，享受阴霾包围出的一方阳光。至少证明我没做无用功，不算坏。

长叹一声，我开始阅读曾经的妻和曾经的我之间，发生的故事。

这里便插入其中一个故事。不很重要，但解释了一些东西。它位于缺失笔记的最开头（即除开“那两张”的最开头），某种意义上是一切的起点。废话休提，请看罢。

_一年前，某个秋天的雨夜，我接到表妹的电话。_

_“她不见了，”声音有点急促，“姐姐，她不见了。”_

_我从床上坐起来，拉开床头灯将手机拿远看了眼时间，又重新贴回耳边。“什么时候的事？”_

_“前天。昨晚没回家，今天到现在也没回。”_

_“才两天。”我摊开手掌仔细端详，上面的纹路一如既往地繁杂。没什么大事，才两天而已。我听到脑子里的声音。_

_“拜托，”表妹很少如此恳切，“你过来看看吧，怎么都找不到她。”_

_我把手翻了过去开始观察手背。大惊小怪，这孩子从来都是这样。“她有带走什么东西吗？”_

_“没有…除了银行卡什么都没带走。”_

_“三天后还没有消息，再给我打电话。现在你上床睡一觉，不要太担心。她已经是成年人了。”_

_我挂了电话，关上灯。再躺回床上睡意全无，黑暗中，窗外的雨声渐渐变大。表妹的来电打乱了我大睡一天一夜的计划，周一又要开始没完没了的工作。我仰躺在床上，睁大眼睛看前方黑漆漆的什么装饰也没有的天花板。_

_她，或者我该称呼为妻，到底去哪儿了？_

_“找不到她。”表妹三天后准时致电。我刚从手术室出来，手臂绵软得几乎举不起手机。_

_“你报警了吗？”我瘫坐在走廊上，伸直绿色手术服下的双腿。医院的墙壁很白，几个月前刚粉刷过。_

_那头似乎愣了一下。“姐姐，她想让你去。你知道她想要什么。”_

_“我不知道我现在知不知道。”我确实没有把握我过去就能发现她在哪儿。也许是语气中传达了过度疲倦，表妹一时没有再追问我。_

_“那你过来吗？”她最后问道。_

_护士送过来一份确认书，手机被我换到左手。我签完字，抬头问那女孩：“这星期我还有几台手术？”_

_“四台。”_

_我在护士询问的目光下和表妹又说上话。“我今晚就过去。”_

_妻三年前和我分开后回到家乡。大邱在庆尚道，我买了最近的一班高铁。我没去过大邱。妻和我在一起是为了逃离大邱，和我分别则是想回去。身处首尔的妻属于我，而在大邱的妻只是我名义上的伴侣。_

_在车上睡着前的昏沉时刻，我想她可能和五年前独身前往首尔类似，再次去了某个地方。在那里没有人认识她，她会开始新的周期。和新的对象结合——也许。_

_表妹在车站等我。秋夜很冷，她跺着脚站在避风处，双手缩在大衣口袋里。我有三年没见过她了，上次她还是短发来着。_

_“你要去家里看看吗？我仔细找遍了，她只带走了银行卡。公司也问过，常去的餐馆和公园也去看了，楼下报刊亭的大爷都被我追着问了好久。到处都没有她。”_

_“你应该报警。”明明雨就挂在天边，嘴里还是干得要命。我舔舔嘴唇，在口袋深处摸索零钱，“哪有自动贩卖机？”_

_“这边，”表妹带着我往站外移动，“如果她像五年前去首尔那次一样怎么办？”_

_她也想到了。我往投币口塞进硬币，按下第一排第一个的矿泉水。底部传来沉闷的撞击声，我弯腰掀开塑料板，取出水拧开。“那更不必担心。她知道怎么活得很好。”_

_妻在哪都可以活得很好。这一点我早有认识。初到首尔时她身上只有一顿饭钱，等到我和她相识，她已经租住在高级公寓里，月收入几乎和我相当。_

_“她也许想换个环境重新再来。”我总结道。_

_表妹和自动贩卖机一起并排靠在墙边，抬头仰望没有星星的夜空。实在太渴，我将空瓶子扔进垃圾桶，回到机器边再次投币。_

_“话说，”表妹转回头看我喝水，“她为什么要离开你？”_

_我眯了眯眼，水从嘴角溢出流到脖子上。没有原因，我想。妻做事不需要原因，就像她选择了我——和她同为女子的我。“她这次消失，你又知道为什么吗？”_

_表妹不说话了。_

_我把剩下的半瓶水拧紧，向售票处看去。“我明天早上回首尔。”_

_“可你什么都没做。”有责怪的意思。_

_“听着，孩子。大邱是一个原点，首尔是她人为画下的另一个。不管她现在处在哪个什么也不是的地方，她一定会回到其中的某一个。现在你留在这儿，我回去。”_

_表妹张张嘴，“什么时候？”_

_“可能是明天，也可能是很多年以后。”_

_她陪我在车站待到天明。上车前她拽住我的衣袖，“她会回来的？”_

_我的手在口袋里攥成拳头，点点头。_

_事实证明我猜对了。我回到公寓，妻就站在门口等我。_

_“干嘛不进去？你的指纹没删。”_

_妻摇摇头，“想在这儿等你。”_

_我打开门，两人前后进入。妻坐在沙发上，看上去精神很好，想来没碰到什么麻烦。_

_“我来同你告别。”_

_我从厨房出来，在她面前放下一杯水。“为什么？我是说，何苦大费周折跑回来，就为了和我告别？”_

_以前的妻断然不会如此，她的离开应该是悄无声息的。_

_妻又摇摇头，她在说，我不知道。_

_我谓叹一声，在她身边坐下。“若是可能，想把你留下。无论什么手段，就是把你手脚绑起来藏在家里，也不想你离开。但是没有这种可能。”_

_“我想我会回来，”妻小声地说，“首尔还有你。——肩膀借我靠一下？”_

_我朝她挪动些许，手臂被她抱在怀里，肩上多了份重量。妻的黑发蹭在我的脖子上，惹人心痒。_

_“但我怕到时有什么让我无法回来见你。如果可以，我给你讯息了，你就去接我回来。回到这里。”_

_我握上她的手。_

_“一定。”_

_这就是发生在一年前秋季的故事。妻见过我之后离开，去了“什么也不是”的地方。我给表妹打电话，让她不要担心，好好生活。_

_昨天晚上，我回到家，门口的地毯上放着一个粉蓝色的盒子。大约到小腿中部的高度，长和宽也差不多。我把它抱回家打开，里面是一只松鼠玩偶。我记得它，和妻一起去日本的时候花了一万元才抓上来的，起了个名字就叫“万元”。妻三年前离开首尔时，只带走了这个。_

_想来表妹不知道有这么个玩意儿，否则应该会发现它同妻一起不见了。_

_我打开电脑写了一封辞职信，又拿出衣柜深处的旅行包。_

_妻在等我。[2]_

临近中午（我凭饥饿感推测），笔记业已看尽。我回头看向躺在床铺中央的松鼠，正呲嘴冲我笑着。你叫万元。我同它打个招呼，回以一个龇牙咧嘴的笑。

安静地向玩偶做鬼脸时，门口忽地传来一声“啊呀”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“我”热衷于观察、描述女孩的脸。这是从村外、从现实中保留的习惯。:)  
[2]该片段开头为埃莱娜•费兰特所著《我的天才女友》的开篇。原片段最初发表于LOFTER，的确是这个故事的源头。


	5. 在钟塔上

“啊呀！”

女孩一手放在门把上，一手捂着眼，上半身应激性地扭过去。我从椅子上弹起来，慌慌张张地去拉窗帘，确定一点光都透不过来。把那致命的阳光遮住，我两步迈到女孩身边，扶住她的肩膀歉意地拍着，道歉的话却因为该死的失声，怎么也说不出口，发出难听的“呼呼”声。

我第一次后悔交出声音。

女孩转过来，仍保持捂眼低头的姿势。我虚揽着她，手足无措地站在房间门口。起居室的挂钟秒针也许只走过半圈，于我却如同冬鸟跨越万里的南迁。怎么了？怎么了？我想问。然而只能一下又一下地抚着女孩的背，沉默无言。

想要查看她是否安然无恙的心情最终压过无措。我轻柔地握住女孩的手腕，将它从那双已然受伤的双目前拿开——我见到她发红流泪的眼睛，仿佛瞬间感受到那被灼伤般的痛楚。“对不起，”我无声地再三重复。“以后一定先告诉你。”徒劳地蠕动嘴唇，纵使知道女孩现在根本无心盯着我想说什么，可依然不停说着。

眼泪流到嘴里，尝出发苦的味道。我竟哭了。

女孩看着我——并不能看到，仅是朝向我的脸——好一会儿，她倾身搂住我的腰，将脸埋进我的右肩。隔着衣物也能觉察未干泪水带来的凉意，我能做的唯有抱住她、抱紧她。

“一点都不能见，”她终于开口，少了健康人类所有的生气，“见到就会像现在这样，又痛又流眼泪的，狼狈得很。接下来几天麻烦你自己动手做饭了，可能还要稍微照看一下我。对不起。”

为着她不必要的道歉，我再次感到难以名状的哀伤。女孩说完后便脱力地整个偎进我的怀里。我抱她到床上，又按照指示取来黑色厚实的眼罩，替她遮住仍痛得要命的眼睛。

“谢谢你，”她乖巧地缩进被子里，棉被一直拉到下巴。

睡吧，不必担心。我想说。化为语言的是我握住她右手的我的手，稍稍用力捏了一下，拇指在虎口处安慰性地擦过。

睡吧，希望不会再有疼痛。

我坐在起居室愣神。时针指向下午三点，我自然无心吃饭，看完笔记时的那一刹那的饥饿感已经消失不见，随着女孩骤降的视力一同灭亡。事情莫名其妙，但确是有迹可循的；女孩现下就躺在两道门之外的床上，而三个多小时前，她还是一个比我完善得多的人。

不管怎样，我是深深伤害女孩的元凶。

我想出门去问问看门人，问一切发生的、我所困惑的事情；可是女孩随时会醒来，而她现在同失明无异，一步也不能离。事情何至于发展到这样的境地？我没有目标地思考，深深陷入笔记里曾经的我寻妻时的迷茫无助、又不得不硬着头皮不断向前的一意孤行之中。曾经的我和现在的我，同样是为了一个女孩，囿于相同而难耐的心境里。

万元坐在我的对面，上午女孩的位置。我伸长手臂越过桌子，将它抱到身前，企图从它身上获得继续前进的力量。

女孩休息了一个月。按照顺序，起床后我先做饭，再将女孩摇醒（病中她变得嗜睡很多），在安全的卧室取下她的眼罩，用温水为她擦脸；随后牵着她坐到桌前，安排好食物；前三天我喂给她吃，后来她便可以自己动手。守钟人每天如约而至，见到戴着眼罩的女孩没有多问，像是什么也没发生一样按自己的节奏叽叽喳喳。之后是午餐和晚餐的重复，期间我找点活做，女孩则安静地靠在床头，或坐在起居室里——总之我在哪她便在哪，好有个照应。

读梦则相当顺利。每天晚上，女孩扯着我的衣角，同我一起走进阅览室。她总是能在我遇到非说不可的困难之前开口，指示我完成分内的工作。四五天之后，我就能一晚上读完两个古梦了。

必须要问女孩的情况大多与她本身有关。比如能不能早点睡觉、明天想吃些什么。我摊开她的右手手心，用食指在上面一笔一划地写。她认出一个字便说一个字，说的和我写的不一致，我就摇摇她的小拇指（她很快就弄懂了这个暗号）。方法笨得很，但到后来效率颇高，因为女孩总是能立刻感受出我写了什么。

每天夜里，我都会在熄灯后小心地取下女孩的眼罩，让她睁开眼睛。一直没有神采，只是两个空洞。我久久地注视着她无神的双眼，常常在不知不觉间泪流满面。女孩听出我的啜泣，从未立刻闭上眼、扭过头。她只是抬起手，凭直觉抚上我的发顶，温和地揉着。

我像是茫然伤人的野兽，最终竟由所伤之人来抚平内心的躁动。

第三周伊始，发生了一个小小的插曲。那天早上，守钟人在饭后准时到达。

他没有在女孩或是我的身上多停留一眼，直冲冲地走进房间查看挂钟。对守钟人而言，这一同时间流逝紧紧联系在一起的机械就是他的生命，是他尚且存在于世的意义。

这天检查完毕，守钟人没有欠身后离去，而是转过来对着我开口。“你刚来那天，在钟塔下面来回看了好久，对吧？我正在检查大钟，看到你了。”

我迟疑地点下头，不清楚他何故在事情发生许久后又旧事重提。

“对钟塔感兴趣？或者喜欢大钟？我原先刚到这里，还是读梦人——和你一样——见过上一任守钟人，那时我就对这种奇妙的物件产生浓厚的兴趣。来吧，我带你去仔细瞧瞧它，等我离开，你就能成为守钟人，做你喜欢的事！来，我们现在就去……”守钟人说着，过来拉住我的胳膊。

不。等等。我急切地看向女孩。可她戴着眼罩，看不到我求助的眼神。

“你去罢，”女孩开口，说的却不是我希望的话，“不必担心我。你到这儿来后还没有在村里转过，你应该去熟悉一下。”

我挣开守钟人，走到女孩跟前蹲下，拉过她的右手开始写字。“你想让我去吗？”我写道。

她肯定地点头，双手翻过来包住我的手，鼓励性地拍着。

我将所有的易碎品放到高处，移开起居室里横七竖八放着的椅子，用铁制的杯子倒了杯热水，塞进女孩手里。守钟人很有耐心地等在一边，吹着我听不出曲调的口哨。

“把万元抱来陪我吧，”女孩忽然开口请求。我从床头取来万元，将它递到女孩怀里。她把下巴搁在万元头顶，舒舒服服地。“你快去呀，等会还得回来做午饭。”

我捏了捏她的肩膀，套上大衣和守钟人走出图书馆。

重见天日。

苍穹高远，秋日温暖宜人，伴有习习凉爽的微风。守钟人踩着那双靴子，吹着口哨轻快地往广场走去。我抬头直视因季节变换已不再猛烈的太阳。丝毫没有夏季的灼人亮度，可它依然借由我的手刺伤女孩本该明媚的眼睛。

钟塔上不久前还是深绿色的爬山虎转为绛红色，在风中簌簌作响。守钟人掏出钥匙，灵巧地打开那道铁门，伸直手臂请我进去。我四下看看，广场和街道上皆空无一人，走在前面还是走在后面，安全性都没有保证。我闭上眼深吸一口气，迈进钟塔。

塔内收拾地干净整洁，没有电影中老钟塔内部布满的灰尘和蜘蛛网。我踏上陡峭的台阶，拾级而上。守钟人跟在两步远的身后，开始他的介绍。

“想必那天你一定注意到了，大钟并不运作。但守钟人最重要的工作就是好好照看大钟，让它随时都能顺应村里的要求动起来。守钟人拥有知晓时间的能力，身体内部有一台时钟精确、昼夜不停地运转。这是在失去我的读梦能力后获得的。一物换一物，村子最讲求公平。”

的确，我用声音换得读梦的能力。

“我是交出悲伤的感觉才进到这里的，”守钟人乐呵呵地补充。我下意识地扭头，他果真挂着惯常的笑容。

原来如此。

那么，女孩失去光，换到什么呢？

“看门人前几天还跟我说起你。说你竟然交出声音。在这里，说话的能力至关重要。重要程度可能远超你的想象，它是人们和外界交流的主要形式，而保持交流才能在这里活下去。但我跟看门人说，每天见到你感觉精神好极了，想来不是寻常人物。

“你不能一直读梦。读梦人一般是村里安排给刚来的人做的工作，若是想继续待下去，在某个适当的节点，必然要找寻另一份工作。村里不会给你安排好，你必须自己去寻找。找到后就向村子提交申请，可以是接任离去之人的职务，也可以是新发现的有用的工作。村里一旦批准，你才正式获得在这里永远生活的权利。我可能要走啦，你若是愿意，大可接替我做守钟人。”守钟人气息平稳，一点都不像是在爬楼。

永远？

不可能。我要找到妻，将她带回外面的世界。

坚定信念时，我们已经到达钟塔顶端。四个大钟的背面在我的四方呈现，其中每个小小的齿轮都闪着光，看来守钟人的工作干得不错。

守钟人招呼我一声，先着手今天的工作。我一人在旁边转悠，仰望头上尖尖的塔顶。不必说，这座钟塔放在外面也是旷世宝物，其上的浮雕和花纹不知要多少能工巧匠雕琢多少年才能落成。

“嘿！到这儿来，”守钟人站在一个大钟前，对我招手。

我走过去，他推开眼前的暗门，一股强劲的风便吹进来，我俩都下意识掖住上衣前襟。“出来！出来就没风了！”守钟人在风里大吼。

我同他顶着风走出塔楼，来到外面伸出的一截铁制平台。确如他所言，外面反倒风平浪静，一派祥和。这是朝西的那面，正对着图书馆。

“这儿就是全村最高的地方了，”守钟人掩不住兴奋，“不论看多少次，这里看到的景色都是我此生见过最美的。”

我极目远眺，可以望见远处被浓雾掩盖的高墙；往里是村子尽头的一片森林，在秋光下映出深浅不一的阴影来；再往里是街道，低矮的砖房蛰伏在大地上，敦实牢固。我试图去寻找图书馆内部那隐藏的高大阅览室，可周围再怎样也没有第二个和钟塔高度相当的建筑了。又是村子的秘密，我想。

景色确实美不胜收，但于我没有守钟人的那种绝色之感。最好看的应是那片森林，其间的色彩变幻许是常看常新的景致。我当然没有表达出我的想法，我也没有办法表达。

守钟人却自己转了话锋。“这是钟塔的美。但钟塔同样阴暗可怖，对待它万万不能掉以轻心，带着小学时出去郊游的自得心情。守钟人的工作快乐而辛苦，要驯服钟塔这样的庞然大物可不是简单的事。”

这时，我看到远处街道尽头有三三两两的兽在移动。我瞬间想起看门人对兽们的评价，同守钟人评价钟塔如出一辙。一物换一物，村子最讲求公平。这种公平也许不仅仅是针对人类，同样包括村子的万事万物。兽、钟塔、太阳。

然而，我还是未能知道兽和钟塔的可怕之处。守钟人没有解释的意思，这可能是村子、守钟人和钟塔三者之间的秘密，无法让外人得悉。

“看到高墙了吗？”守钟人再次转换话题。我点头。

“高墙是村里唯一没有温情的东西。对村子而言，它是最可靠的伙伴；但对我们这些人来说，高墙是不折不扣的暴力机关。原先我到那底下去过一次，当天晚上回家就倒床不起，大病一场。就是这样厉害。还有一个传言，在我来之前发生的事。说是有一对夫妻不知出于什么样的缘由，不肯从看门人那儿出去，想自己攀爬高墙逃走——何苦呢——然后不出意料地摔死了。两个人都摔成烂泥，骨肉被兽给吃光了。”守钟人自己说着，打个寒噤。

我以全新的目光投注于远处朦胧的高墙。村子果然不同表面看上去那样平和，这点我本该在见到厚实的城墙时就该意识到。

守钟人又说些别的，最后领我下去。这回是他在前面，我在后面。在钟塔下，他锁好铁门，问我，“想做守钟人吗？”

我点点头又摇摇头。

“得得，反正我还有些日子才离开，今天不为难你了。我再带你在村里转转罢。”

我抬头，太阳已行至南天，将二人的影子缩成脚下小小的一块阴影。该回去了。我谢绝他的好意，独自踏上归程。

当天下午，我从图书馆的杂物间里找到工具，将卧室的窗帘钉死在木框上。


	6. 热气腾腾的海带汤；梦境

从钟塔上回来后，我又是一连好几天没出门。守钟人对那天的事情闭口不谈，每日完成检查工作后就略一欠身，离开图书馆。

女孩似乎在一点点恢复活力。醒着的时间里，她开口的次数越来越多，说些无关紧要的小事。她嘱咐我在阳光好的日子里把床单拿到小院里洗净晒干；小院从起居室的后门进去，一方小小的天地里因为墙角的野草而生机勃勃。看样子，冬天还要有些时日才能到来。

洗衣服时她也跟在我的身边。我将她安置在太阳最好的一处角落，女孩就坐在椅子上，懒洋洋地晒太阳。她抬起带着眼罩的脸，嘴角露出满足的微笑——从那笑里我知道，她对过敏一样的阳光喜爱得紧。我在哗啦啦的水声中静静想着，心头升腾起一股切身的惋惜之情；再去看女孩的笑脸时，总觉得刺眼。

何苦呢！何苦呢。最最喜欢阳光的人却无法再直视阳光。

晾床单前要先在院子里拉好长绳。我从起居室的门后挂钩上取下二指粗的尼龙绳，将其一端拴在院子的东南角，再走过一个对角线到另一边把绳子系紧。女孩坐在我跟前，感知到我的临近。她伸出手一把拉住我上翘的毛衣下摆，好玩似的攥在手里摇。我任她玩着，专心把晾衣绳拴好，折身想取场地中央洗衣盆里的床单。女孩仍不放手，反而往她那边拽了拽。

我上前一步，身子站在她跟前挡住了光线，在其上身投下一片阴影。我连带着衣服将她的手包住，手指无规则地在她细嫩的手背上乱画，其实是想问有事吗、怎么了。

“中午想喝海带汤。”她说。

海带汤？隐约记得有这样一道菜，心里却拿不定主意。我翻过她的手露出手心，写给她听。

“没关系，我教你。”

挠挠她的掌心，我在说，好。

我按女孩的指示，将牛肉和海带放入锅中微微翻炒。牛肉切成拇指大小的方块，海带处理成合适宽度的小段。锅里预先放了香油，此刻正滋滋地鼓着小泡冒出香气。牛肉和海带在几下拨弄间就变了颜色，女孩昂着头在空气中嗅了嗅，“可以加水了。”

凉水注入铜锅，一下子冲淡了积聚的香味和颜色，肉沫和海带丝在水中摇摇晃晃地飘起来，又慢慢悠悠地转到锅底。我用盖子遮住这一不甚好看的景象，转身去切刚洗去泥土的蒜叶和生姜。蔬菜都很新鲜，是村里种的，有人定期送过来。揭开锅盖再次看到那奇怪的混合物，这次的观感好了些许。我将调料放进去，盖上盖子调好炉子的火，擦着手回到女孩身边。

为什么想吃海带汤呢？我想问。暖乎乎的汤应当适合更冷些的空气才对。但终究没有问出口，我和女孩并排坐在椅子上，注视着（听着）炉灶的动静，屏气凝神地等一锅汤烧开。

这期间我又想到守钟人的话。寻妻毫无进展，而距守钟人所说的“某一节点”，我也不知道尚有多久。必须要考虑长时的驻留——驻留，我必然要带着妻离开，这一点绝不可能改变。时至今日，我自己都无法明白如此坚决、不可动摇的信念从何而来，更何况从记录的文字来看，曾经的我虽然性格坚毅但内心柔软，碰上和妻有关的事情总是很容易妥协。

倘若找到妻，她却想在**此地**度过余生，我又当如何？

陷入僵局。我抬头仰望低矮的天花板，长长叹了口气。

“汤好了，”女孩拍拍我的胳膊。

我适时中止了没有结果的思考，起身去查看铜锅。肉汁被开水逼了出来，平淡的汤水此刻溢出热腾腾的味道。“加三勺酱油，少许盐，微微撒点辣椒粉[1]，再淋点香油就可以关火了。”女孩有条不紊地指挥。

一锅汤被端上餐桌，孤零零地摆在正中央。我一拍脑门，发现忘了煮饭，着急起来，又从喉咙里冒出气流通过的声音。女孩倒只是觉得有趣，迫不及待想尝尝我做的汤。

海带汤腾腾散发着热气，看上去确实诱人。我用勺子舀一点（只有一点，太烫了），左手接住下面送到女孩嘴边，仔细观察她的神情。若是能说话，肯定有一堆担忧的疑问要从我嘴里说出去；像是刚从蛋壳里被打出的鸡蛋，落到煎锅里焦灼不安，带着初见人世的羞涩。

“好喝。”

好喝就好。我又小心地喂她几口，最终被女孩催着快自己吃饭。我喝下烫嘴的热汤，整个腹部瞬间温暖起来，好像连面前的女孩都从25℃变为37℃。

“这汤其实是为你煮的，”女孩支着下巴，带着眼罩的眼部对准我，“等我眼睛好了，再做给你吃。做**五次**。”

我没问为什么为我做，又为什么要做五次，只是默默喝汤、喂女孩喝汤，随后收拾残局，结束这顿稀里糊涂的午餐。

海带汤事件后不久，距女孩受伤刚好一个月的晚上，我再次做梦。

我在某个不确定的时间睁开眼。梦里窗帘严丝合缝（毕竟已被我钉上），卧室里的种种却被我看得一清二楚。我在床上一动不动，视线从窗户收回到左手边的女孩身上。

也就是这时，女孩坐了起来。她在床上静坐片刻，随即睁开双眼，睡前摘下的眼罩在床头熟睡。相较于之前那次梦境，女孩下床的动作迟缓了些，但依旧是悄无声息地绕到一边，取出那件连帽披风罩在身上。

她要推开房门了，我在心里说着。果然，女孩推开房门。她要回头了——女孩回头。我们的目光交汇，同第一次的梦别无二致。

可是。

可是，女孩忽然收回放在门把上的手，向我走来。我的心悬起来，肾上腺素疯狂分泌，手指在被子下将床单紧紧扣住。在梦里，我几乎窒息。

她走到我的床头，低头注视着我的眼睛。我的视线如房里的被钉死在窗框上的窗帘一般被钉死在她的脸上，我突然意识到自己根本没在呼吸。

女孩弯下腰，双手将垂在胸前的长发掖住。她抿着嘴，平静地将双唇印在我干涩的嘴唇上——给了我一个吻。

我再次睡了过去。

第二天清晨，我关上熬粥的炉灶，端起准备好的水盆走进卧室。

女孩仍在安睡。在将卧室的窗帘钉死后，我终于放心让女孩取下眼罩睡觉。细密的睫毛安静地卧伏在鼻梁两侧，嘴唇已经恢复水灵灵的红润；她睡在那里，脆弱又敏感，美得让人心碎。

右边眉梢的小痣，确认；同侧脸颊的小痣，确认；睡时紧闭的双唇，确认。我坐在床边观察良久，这才伸出手轻轻推她的肩膀。照例是嘤咛一声才逐渐转醒，捂着眼打哈欠，任由我扶她坐起来，靠在枕头上给她擦脸。病时的女孩比健康状态下多了些人情味，我想。但还是快点好起来。

我循例取过枕边的眼罩想帮她戴上，意外地被推开。“我想可以了，”她说。

女孩慢慢睁开眼，眼白部分重回清澈，浅灰色的双瞳再现光彩。她的视线直直地在我脸上游移，后又伸出手捏了捏脸颊肉。我以为她要说一些老生常谈的话，诸如“瘦了”、“没胖”之类，可她只是摸摸，捎带友好地拍了拍。

我还是牵住她，扶着她的手臂，确认好几遍之后拉开房门。

一道门。

两道门。

起居室称得上是图书馆最亮的地方，而女孩依旧安然无恙。她环顾四周，看上去回到了四周前的那个早上，淡然又生机勃勃。

回到25℃。

“谢谢你，”她转了个圈，回头背着手冲我笑。

谢谢你。我在心里说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]海带汤不应该只是“微微”加些辣椒粉，但小完曾提过不怎么能吃辣，这是女孩为“我”准备的特别食谱。


	7. 冬季和夜鬼的必然联系

女孩恢复后，我一下子闲了下来。整日吃过三餐便等着读梦时间，读完三个、或四个古梦，累得倒头就睡，醒来再进行前一天的重复。

读梦顺利得无以复加。女孩不止一次提醒我，一晚读两个古梦完全可以，但我总觉得心里空落落地没事做，每天超额完成工作。除了身心的劳累，读梦好似在其他方面悄然改变着我；而我对这种感觉欲罢不能，吃过晚饭后就开始期待进入阅览室面对今日的头骨。透过黑暗的眼眶之间，很难说明我到底读出什么。更像是身体里的某种东西随着淡蓝色的古梦从体内蒸腾出来，消散在空中——由此感到难以名状的轻松愉悦。

“今晚只读两个，”某天夜里，女孩收走第二个古梦，毅然说道。“这样下去身子要垮掉的。”

不会的，我感觉很好。我在她手心写。

女孩却极其严肃，“吸毒的人也自我感觉很好。古梦这东西没什么好处，不代表也没什么坏处。它借助历代读梦人的身体把某种力量散发出去，这一过程必然损耗了你身体的什么——具体是什么我也不甚明了，但总之我能觉察到对你而言这不是好事。读梦人从来不是终身职业，就说明很多问题了。”

虽然不明白女孩为何铁了心要阻止我多读梦，也无法体会到她口中不好的东西，但心底里我不想她为我难过。我抓住她的手在上面点了两下，答应她以后都只读两个。

女孩这才缓和下脸色，同我一起关上阅览室的门，回到起居室。时间刚过八点，离通常睡觉的时刻还有很久；今晚也没有疲惫不堪的感受，因而颇为精神地坐在椅子上，看着女孩接水烧茶。铜壶新近被女孩擦过，此时在灯光的照射下亮着黄金般的光泽；火苗不断舔舐着壶底，孜孜不倦地为它镀上一层碳化的黑色。

“早上送来一颗葡萄柚，”女孩说着往桌上放上方才提及的水果，“正好茶叶还有很多，今晚做点葡萄柚绿茶给你尝尝。以前喝过吗？”

喝过吗？我不太确定，也许要尝到味道才能知道。女孩利落地用刀剖开黄澄澄的柚子，我便和她一道将白色的经络挑去，只留下红色的果肉。女孩一边做事一边补充，“葡萄柚成熟，冬天也就要到了。”

冬天。我曾多次从守钟人口中听到这个词（他和我时常结伴散步），无外乎是提醒我需格外注意，万万不可掉以轻心。“这里的冬天严酷至极，冷自不必说；冬天一来，什么都被从内向外冻结住了，一点生气都没有。你又不能说话，到时会非常难熬。另外还有些别的变化，总之得谨慎对待。尽量和管理员多交流交流，写字手酸也得写，反正不能就这么干捱着——初来乍到的人死在冬天，以前也是有过的，可不是开玩笑！”守钟人一本正经地叮嘱，我挨个应下。村子在冬天到底会发生什么变化呢？莫非会显现出在其他季节小心隐藏的黑暗一面吗？

面前的果肉逐渐堆满透明的玻璃碗，我甩甩头，心道还是等冬天真正到来再说吧！——近来我愈是对读梦上心，就愈对其他事情提不起兴趣。村子会让人变得慵懒，除了它指派给你的任务。

**是这样！**我倏地惊出一身冷汗。也许这就是女孩担忧的地方，是村子阴暗爪牙的一隅。细想之下，我本该一心要做的寻妻工作仍毫无进展，而我进入村子已逾三月。

“够了，”女孩突然说，起身收走果皮和剥好的果肉。她从柜子里取出一只宽腹茶壶，向其中加入少许茶叶，兑滚水先烫了一遍。而后弃去洗茶水，把果肉加进去，将水注满。她一手提着壶把，一手捏了两个玻璃杯往回走，吩咐我道，“把剩下的柚子肉拿来。”

等待茶泡好的时间里，女孩同我将方才不小心弄碎的果肉挑出来，放到玻璃杯中。一颗一颗饱满鲜嫩的柚子果粒散落在杯底，热茶倾倒进来，便在透亮的茶水中沉沉浮浮，成为房间内唯一运动着的事物。

果肉放得极多而茶叶又很少，几乎尝不到绿茶的苦涩，出乎意料地合我胃口。我匆匆忙忙把一大口茶咽下，对女孩比了个大拇指。她单手撑住下巴，不紧不慢地品着，冲我微微一笑。“知道你会喜欢。——对了，明天去看门人那里领过冬的衣服吧，按你的尺码准备了一套。”

明早和守钟人一起吗？我随手问道，正好可以在路上打听妻的事情。对于村子的了解大部来自于守钟人，而不是女孩——不知何故，和女孩在一起时仅仅是待在一起，不想做其他任何事。

我本以为女孩会满口应下，谁知她面色一沉，略微思索后开口，“你不用守钟人陪着也可以去的。”

的确，的确。可是——

“你最近总和他一起出去。”女孩加了一句，我也终于听出她语气中的责怪。

对不起。脸上垮下来，我想我此刻的嘴角一定撇了下去、眉毛也蹙起来形成八字状：女孩知道这是抱歉的表情。“没事，”她似是后悔说出刚才的话，神经质地扭过头去。“只是冬天要到了，你又穿得单薄，整日和他在外面乱转，迟早要生病。冬天的高墙会更加瘆人，早先和你说过的。”

自然。女孩说的是实话，我清清楚楚。那么，明天直接去问看门人，就这么办。对于此人，我心里多少有点发怵，不想多接触。可眼下没有别的办法，何况她是看门人，任谁进来都要通过她，必然是见过妻的。

我对女孩示意一下，提醒她先戴上墨镜，回到卧室桌前摁亮台灯。我将老旧的笔记翻到最后一页，拿起我原本那支破笔——尽量用我原本带进来的东西，这是我写下的第一条。

第二，找到妻，无论如何也要离开这里。

第三，寻找**完整**离开这里的方法。

第四，每天只读两个古梦。

第五，查清女孩是谁。（女孩是一个关键人物，这点我多少感觉到了）

我将以上五条用方框圈住，翻过一页，在上面写下明天去问看门人的关键词：

半年前到达村子的一个女孩。

必须强迫自己行动起来。妻在这里的什么地方等我，而我却已耽搁甚久。

晚餐前，我裹好大衣，脖子上围着一条女孩借我的围巾、戴一顶棉帽，只露出两只眼睛出门了。女孩坚持要我这么穿，说是城墙底下已经冷得不行，若是还只穿两件就过去，回来必定要卧床不起。身子暖和得很，肚里装着女孩早上新做的葡萄柚绿茶和烤得焦香的面包片；胃里有食物，身上有力量——是这么说的吧？

土地已冻得相当坚实，路边的杂草枯萎瑟缩，等待来年春天的再次萌芽。距上次出门仅隔两天，村里东一棵西一棵的落叶乔木已经变得光秃秃的，龟裂的枝桠在晚空中怪异地伸展扭曲，模样可怖。冬天！我再次感叹，村子的冬天要来了。

我顺着第一天来时的路往城门处走，空气确实一点点冷下去，白色如凝乳样的雾也开始慢慢聚集。待能隐约看到看门人小屋的灯光前，眼皮都快没有知觉了。我便快步走向小屋，一头扎进周遭唯一温暖的空间里。

让眼皮恢复自由活动费了些功夫。我眨眨眼，看清了点着明亮暖黄色油灯的小屋。看门人在床沿坐着，用小刀削着木棍，见我来了，朝桌上伸伸下巴。“好歹在第一场雪来之前赶制出来了。今年村里不景气，又有**两个**新来的，快要入不敷出了。不过听说你读梦读得很起劲，相当不错的样子。”看门人说到后面，不明所以地笑了一声，听上去并不入耳。

我摘下帽子和围巾，活动着禁锢许久的脖子，查看起桌上那套冬季衣物来。顶上放着一双加绒牛皮靴子（这果然是村子统一配备的）和一顶皮面棉里的帽子；下面是一件厚重敦实的皮大衣，非常、非常沉，里子是不知名的动物毛发，让人怀疑是否真能承担起它的重量；再有一条同样材质的长裤，腰身和裤脚均一丝不差。

“有这些，冬天起码不至于冻死。”看门人不知何时停下手里的活，走到我的身边，“听说守钟人想让你未来接他的活儿？运气不错，守钟的能力可不是想得到便得到的。”

读梦也是。我暗暗想到在钟塔那日关于村子“绝对公平性”的结论来。看门人又是用何物换得何种能力的呢？我这样想着，也在纸上问了。今日前来总归是要问清些什么，从哪个问题开始并不很重要。

“我么？”看门人看清纸上的一行字，又干笑两声，“我得到的能力你不是早已见过——看门。或者说得好听一点，掌管城门和高墙。我让人们进来，又让人们出去。村子里一些辅助性工作也落到我头上：送配给、修理工，各种申报村子的杂务都要先经过我；村子的具体经办人，也可这么理解。”

非同寻常。固然同为“为村子服务的工作能力”，但显而易见，看门人的权力大读梦人许多；很大可能是比守钟人还要大的（守钟人似乎更多是一种荣誉职业，尚未见其对村子的本质影响）。

看门人停住，从桌上挑了柄短斧别到腰间的粗带子上，提起一边的帽子（和我那顶无异）套到头上。“要关门了。换上你的行头，出去说罢。”

我尽快戴上帽子、换掉脚上单薄的运动鞋，又把皮大衣套上。果然重得可以，扣子扣好后连呼吸都沉滞起来。其余的便简单叠起夹在腋下，就这样和看门人一起再次跨进寒冷的雾霭中，去看我来村子后的第二次关门。

看门人并未立刻动用非凡的膂力将城门关上了事，而是先攀上墙边的瞭望塔，站在上面向西边眺望。我跟在后面，看不穿层层浓雾后有些什么。看门人从大衣内层掏出一只精巧的怀表，指尖敲在圆木栏杆粗糙的表面上数着秒。这个怀表需要每天给守钟人校准吗？我也盯着上面转动的指针，看它跳动到“五”上。

“来了。”看门人收回怀表，目光放远。

我抬起头，一阵势不可当的震动从大地沿着瞭望塔的基柱传到我的脚下，伴随越来越近的咚咚蹄声。很快，声音大得仿佛是在耳边炸起的惊雷，我终于能看清过来的是什么。

兽。无法细数的兽们悦动着周身耀眼的毛发，从村子各处奔腾而来，在我身下十米的地方像快速行军的士兵一样钻出城门。它们踏在土地上所造成的震动让我几乎站立不稳，只好勉强用没夹东西的那只胳膊扶住栏杆；看门人在身边双手插兜，岿然不动。

兽们全部通过花了十分钟。五点十分，城墙附近重回肃静，看门人却迟迟没有想下去的意思。

“少了两只，”她忧心忡忡地开口。

我倒没有惊奇。看门人能数清飞奔而过的兽似乎不该成为难事；而她作为村子的经办人，管理兽们在职责范围内也未可知。

“晚上，兽绝对不能待在村子里。其他季节倒好办，不会有任何兽掉队。但冬天不是要来了吗，有些老年的兽们往往失去时间的感知，遗失在村里的某个拐角。”

所以说——“兽会在晚上变成夜鬼。”

夜鬼？

“夜鬼长成何样我并未亲眼见过：一来在城墙边见不到迷失的兽；二来是倘若真有夜鬼出现，面对它们是逐兽人的事情，村子里的其他人通常是闭门不出的。夜鬼会攻击村里的人，喜欢把肠子掏出来吃掉；但对外面的人没有危险[1]。看来今天晚上，逐兽人就要开始今年的工作了。待会就要去通知他。”看门人解释完，终于率先走下楼梯。“对了，还没跟你说我交给村子的东西？简单得很、简单得很。**永远无法离开**，这便是了。”

我停下脚步，一手把在栏杆上——大衣带来的压迫感似乎更重，让人喉咙发紧、头晕眼花。

我站在城墙内侧，目送看门人走进黑黢黢的通道，关好门后再次出现。“还不回去？你要开始读梦了吧？”

我这才意识到已经很晚，便不管不顾地将怀里的一堆东西放到地上，拿出笔记本翻到那一页，借由微弱的自然光让看门人看。她读了好久。我在心里把所有可能的回答设想一遍，并在默默希望她能明白无误地告诉我——

“对不起，我不能说。这里的通行情况是看门人把握的秘密，我无权告诉你。这是规矩。”

这是规矩。

规矩是规矩[2]。一句熟悉的话从我那很久没有活动的脑子里毫无征兆地蹦出来，把我吓了一跳，甚至冲淡了看门人回答带来的愤怒和失落。缓了好一阵子，天色都昏暗到快要看不清手指，我才醒悟过来。我不死心地掏出笔（费了好大劲，要解开大衣，再从最里面拿出来），问了一个早先就存在的问题，也是最后一个问题。

“管理员的能力是什么？”

看门人同样瞪着眼瞅了很久。我死死盯住她的脸，看她宛若石刻的僵硬脸庞在悄声变幻的浓淡阴影中紧张又放松。许久之后，她缓缓开口。

“能力和工作息息相关。作为管理员，她的能力就是，”

看门人手里的本子突然掉到地上。她抱歉地弯腰捡起来，仔细地拍净上面的灰尘，似乎这样才能让她说完接下来的话。

“——保有进来之前的全部记忆，以便能管理图书馆里我们都叫不上来名号的繁杂事物。”

当晚，我第三次做梦。女孩穿得更厚了，许是梦里也到了冬季。她又回头看我，我依然望她。女孩便像流水般从门边滑过来，倾身再次吻在我的唇上。分开前，她伸出湿润粉红的舌尖，轻轻舔过我的下唇。

——那样真实，以至于醒来后，我依然能感受到女孩湿热美好的气息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]所以“我”在村外露营的第一晚没有受到袭击。  
[2]见第一章最初。


	8. 初雪

女孩已经为我做了三次海带汤。每次都不同凡响，一等一的海带汤味道。“好吃吗？”她总是问。我又是点头又是冲她竖大拇指，全心全意地表达自己的喜欢。

吃完第三次海带汤的午后，预示冬季正式到来的第一场雪翩然而至。天阴沉了一早上，只看一眼便让人产生窒息感的密实云层稳步从森林方向往村里迈进，终于在中午我刚放下碗筷后降下大雪。洋洋洒洒，下得生意盎然。我拴好起居室的窗户和通往院子的门，同女孩一起凑在新拿出的火炉前烤火，周身都暖烘烘的。

前几天女孩不知从哪里搬出火炉时，我才知道她怕冷怕得要死。仔细从脑中搜寻入住图书馆后的记忆（也是我仅存的图像），似乎没让人感觉到怕冷。女孩在图书馆里穿得大多轻便简单，偶尔去院子也只是加一件大衣——村里人人都有。好比现在，她穿一件对襟低领的乳白色毛衣，三颗杂色纽扣倒是整整齐齐地扣着，但胸前一大片干净细腻的肌肤都露在外面，火光在上面愉快地悦动；没穿村里发的厚裤子，仍只套一条宽松直筒的深色牛仔裤，小巧可爱的脚踝因为低温泛着红；一双毛绒兔子拖鞋挺暖和，和我脚上的一般无二。还戴了墨镜（火除了热还有光），可墨镜是不能御寒的，我想。

我不很惧怕冬天的降温。烤火时总要坐得稍远一些——即便如此，不出半小时就汗流浃背。我脱下身上的明黄色夹袄，只剩一件白色短袖T恤，这才感到舒适。

“雪下得很大，”女孩说，将双手翻个面对着火炉，“格外大。”

往年不这样吗？我问。

女孩弯起嘴角摇头，“我比你只早来几个月，这也是我来村子后看到的初雪。早上看门人来送配给时说的，下午会下雪，比以往都大。果不其然。”

神通广大的看门人。我动动炉底的通风条，扭头瞧见大片雪花毫不留情地拍打在窗户上，簌簌作响。女孩往我身边缩缩身子，“门缝透风，好冷。”我将那件夹袄盖在她的腿上，走到门前查看。木门底部有一约三指宽的空隙，委实不小；加片木板稍微挡一下会好很多，不用完全封死（那样我也做不到）。上次钉卧室的窗帘时就拿出了工具箱，一直收在起居室的桌子底下；我对女孩打个手势，咚咚当当地干起来。

“嗳，”快要完工时，女孩裹紧腿上的衣服，双膝抱在胸前喊我。

“我们出去看雪吧。”

不过一小时光景，院子里的积雪便深达小腿肚。我穿着从看门人那里领取的全套装备，一脚踏进雪里，踩实后转身去牵女孩。女孩的毛衣外面穿了我的黄色夹袄，又套一件白色羽绒服，裹上围巾，穿好一套行头，这才放心领她出来。白茫茫的雪地反射光线，倒比上午亮不少；女孩鼻上架着墨镜，立在明晃晃的一片雪光中，滑稽却美艳动人——她是个不折不扣的美人，这点我早在心里盖章认证。

雪地这样干净。一尘不染，圣洁非常。风雪这时小了些，分明的雪花从低沉的云里落下，在空中转转悠悠才落到地上。

“走呀。”女孩揪着我的衣袖。我摇摇头，示意不想踩上去，脚印会破坏它。

女孩歪头一笑，没执着于拉我一起。她独自向前走去，深一脚浅一脚，但也落稳了才走下一步。我目送她一步一个脚印地走到院子中央，背对着我仰起脸直面飞雪。“真好。”她轻声叹出二字，忽地回头冲我勾起嘴角，小心翼翼地在原地转个身，目光透过黑色的镜片投射到我脸上。“来嘛。”语气里带着哄求的意味。

雪地那样干净，站在其中的女孩那样清澈。

我本想回以微笑，脑子里却似被方才的暴风雪突袭一般，风暴席卷过后透过云层散下一束阳光照在心头——笑突然僵在脸上。女孩的身姿在眼前恍惚起来，记忆的黑暗角落被阳光照亮，我只能遥遥地看一眼。也是这样的雪天，也是一个女孩。**是妻**。妻走到四下无人的雪地里，回眸用她故意含娇的话音邀我一起。

“来嘛，**胜完**。”

——“如果是**胜完**的话，唱歌也很好听呢。”

我膝盖一软，扑通跪倒在松软的雪里。

胜完。孙胜完。我叫孙胜完。

头痛难耐之际，脸颊被一双柔软的小手捧起。冰凉的指尖拭去我脸上不知何时落满的冰凉的泪，女孩将我揽进怀里，揉着脑后的碎发在耳畔开口。

她说，“胜完，不要哭。”


	9. 兽

我病倒了。

不知何时昏沉沉睡去，待到再睁眼，便瞧见坐在床边的女孩。她岿然不动地保持着注视我的姿态，在我睁眼的第一下就察觉到了。

“你生病了，”她的声音听起来很远，许是因为我耳边仍嗡嗡不停，“这几天不要读梦，看门人那里已经打过招呼。”

眼皮沉重得似坠千斤，我再次闭上眼，只能听到女孩的尾音。“再睡会？”

我点点头——或只是想了想，便任由睡意泛滥。

但是不成。下决心就这样睡过去之后，脑袋反而渐渐清明起来。雪地里发生的种种在前额处投下影像，不知疲倦地反复播放。到后来，只剩女孩的话在脑中回荡，激起一阵难捱的心动。

“胜完，不要哭。”

我倏地睁开眼，眼神不再迷茫，直直地盯在女孩脸上。她自然而然地将手心伸到我的指尖下，由我在上面写画。

无数亟待确认的问题等着解答，我却转念放下了。哪有什么要确认的，眼前的女孩是我的妻，无可辩驳、清清楚楚。她什么也没忘，在这几个月里静静守在寻妻的我的身边；她什么也没说，为了某个不知名的理由；深夜里的吻不是梦境，是真实的她的吻，妻的吻。

妻做事不需要原因。我联想到笔记里的话。是的了，她自有她的动力，我要做的只是带她出去。她向我发出讯息，将万元寄给了我，我便**一定**要接她回家，回到首尔我们两个的家。

我轻轻捏住她的两根手指，没有继续动作。

“睡罢。”女孩的声音依旧是从远方传来。我奇迹般地被困意击倒，投降于再也睁不动的眼皮。

我睡过去。

据女孩说（我仍将她称作女孩，在没有离开之前），现已是初雪过后第三天的下午。我穿好衣服，脚上是烤得暖烘烘的兔子拖鞋，走到起居室里，借着夕阳的余韵观看闪着光的素净雪地。

女孩沉默地煮着晚餐。灶台上是飘香的海带汤，女孩在另一边的炉子上煎白菜饼。把大白菜撕开摊平，两面裹上均匀的面糊下锅煎，很适合冬天里靠配给过日的我们。煎好的香气甚至盖过了海带汤的味道，空空如也的肠胃提醒我确是大睡了三天三夜；觉醒的饥饿瞬间淹没我，比初到图书馆那天更甚。女孩将做好的食物先端上餐桌示意我先吃，转身继续煎蛋、煮柚子茶。

我沉默地狼吞虎咽。女孩不断地把米饭、煎蛋递到我的手边，一言不发地看着我吃。她在等我开口，我想。可我能说什么呢？我要说什么呢？没有。我无话可说。

女孩只咬了一口煎蛋便不再吃了。我将那块鸡蛋夹过来，两三口嚼碎咽下去；她的双手垂下去放在膝上，头低着不知在思考什么。好一会儿，见桌上的食物所剩无几，女孩起身为我倒满一杯柚子茶。接过杯子时，我的指尖擦过她的，像是道着些意味、又说不清，恰似女孩同我现在的处境。

我喝下一口热茶，动动在桌底下伸直的双腿，换了个姿势好让自己舒服点。女孩双手捧着茶杯坐到火炉边，不再看我。

我必须说点什么。

放下饮尽的杯子，我嚯地站起来，椅子被弄得吱啦作响。女孩没有回头，我从她身后绕过去，回到卧室，拿过桌上那本破烂不堪的笔记，翻开，在灯下阅读。当初记下的五条竟已经完成大半，然而事情似乎陷入另一重僵局。我回头，在女孩床上看见了万元。玩偶张大嘴笑着，还是一副喜气洋洋的模样。我和它对视半晌，终于下定决心。

起居室里，女孩背对门口，弓着单薄瘦弱的脊背。我走到一边，不由分说地把万元塞进她怀里，拖过另一把椅子坐下。笔记本被我摊在膝头上，我捏着笔头刷刷写下唯一必要的话。

“我带你回家？”

这句话只是确认。万元的存在即意味着，不管我遇到的妻同意与否，我都要完成当初她授予我的使命。但我还是问了，**为了我自己**。

女孩的眼神落到笔记本上，转悠一圈很快看回手里的万元。我等待着，时间漫长得好似树懒完成换位置这一壮举。

她抬起头来，嘴唇蠕动，吐出一个字。我怔怔盯着女孩富有生机、朝气蓬勃的红唇，恍惚许久才接收到她的回话。

她说，“好。”

看门人大方地准许我一个月的假期，可能是担忧我扛不过村子的冬天。我得以从读梦这一折损健康的活动中脱离，有机会和女孩在夜晚出门——女孩没有解释，只说去看兽。

兽，此时或称夜鬼，优雅的、漂亮的、神秘的、不同凡响的生物。前三次女孩在深夜出门，想来也是为了看兽。我不明所以，只能乖顺地跟在女孩身边，头一遭一同离开图书馆。

月亮挂在西边的天空上，散发着一年四季不曾变化过的薄凉月光，悬浮在周围一群碎玻璃般的星群中间。女孩没有戴墨镜，在没有攻击性的月光照耀下，眨着她灰色的眼睛。她一脚踩在厚实的雪地上，靴子粗糙的后跟和雪花们挤压，发出咯吱咯吱的声音；女孩不自觉笑起来，为了站稳似的，攀住我的臂弯，踩一脚、再踩一脚，一路跌跌撞撞地向前。

这是我的妻。我再次深刻地认识到。那是看门人抹不去的东西，不论在哪里、不论她和我变成什么样子，我们终会再次相识。

如果真的无法离开，我能一直陪她在这里晒月光吗？

我被脑中这样的想法吓了一跳。这是我第一次产生“这样未尝不可”的念头。

女孩带领我一直向西，到达森林边缘。这里围着一圈石砌的矮墙，在尽头处开一小口，能容一头兽通过。墙的那边紧挨着的是落雪的草地，再往远才是近年新生的小树，往后是高低有致的针叶林。我们站在矮墙边，仰望黑魆魆且一望无际的森林，感到一瞬间让人窒息的压迫。

“逐兽人在那！”女孩忽然扯住我的袖子，扬手往左边一指。我顺着看过去，那里的墙根下猫着一个人影，周围刻意地用枯草做了掩护，不仔细看是找不到的。

我们走过去，学着逐兽人的样子蹲下。这是个皮肤黝黑的男性，和我交握的厚重手掌昭示着主人的强壮，他的瞳孔也像黑漆漆的夜空，因月光映射进去而忽闪忽闪。他冲女孩点点头，“这就是她？”

女孩回道，“这就是她。”

“今晚只有一头。应该还有十分钟左右会从森林出来，你们还照老样子不要动，也不要妨碍我。”

女孩应了。我茫然无措，跟着点头。

逐兽人伏在草地里，动也不动，眼睛死死盯住靠近矮墙出口处的森林。时间流逝，我慢慢跟着紧张起来，怀着对未知“夜鬼”形态的恐惧。在我第四次吞咽口水时，左手的手套被扯下来，一只没有温度的手用力握住我的四指。

“冷。”女孩说。

我低下头，牙齿咬住右手的手套把它也脱下，两手包住女孩的手。

“看前面。”

我又抬起头，眼睛仍看着前方暗色的森林，不再害怕了。

大约是过了十分钟，在我什么都没有看清的情况下，身边的逐兽人箭一样冲出去、利落地翻过矮墙朝森林方向狂奔。逐兽人全身上下都是白色的衣服，在我眼前只余一道白影。在草地上，白影的速度慢下来；他抽出腰间的短刀，挥舞着、像是在驱赶什么，一直消失在看不到的林间。

女孩和我纠结在一起的手指慢慢放松下来，瞪大的眼睛里黯淡下去；因为刚刚太过专注导致眼睛发涩，她连着眨了好几下眼。

“还是看不见。”她苦笑道。

看见什么？我滚烫的指尖划过她冰冷的手掌，每一下都像是要把她的肌肤融化。

“夜鬼……”突然，女孩猛地转过头看着我，颤颤巍巍地开口，“你也没看见吗？”

我被她紧紧抓着双手，下意识动动嘴唇，无声地说着“没看见”。

女孩借由月光看清，霎时间，大惊失色。


	10. 心的消失

逐兽人回来了。微微喘着气，手里仍握着那把短刀；他一边走一边把刀插回腰间，我这才发现此人属短小精悍一类，个子不高，但四肢粗壮。

女孩拉着我站起来，迎上去对他说，“她也看不见。”

逐兽人第一次正视我。他用漆黑的双眼将我上下打量一番，转到女孩脸上和她对视一眼；最后，像是确保万无一失、终于进行死亡宣判的医生那样，他轻声说出审判词，“她的心已然消失。”

身边的女孩摇晃一下，雪地上的影子颤动着。我伸手扶住她，对现在的情况摸不着头脑；我不清楚事情从头到尾的发展，不清楚逐兽人何以做出那样的论断，不清楚女孩为何如此惊惶失措；但我不能歇斯底里地去质问女孩和逐兽人，虽然我动机充分、最有资格。

逐兽人拍去裤子上的碎雪，直起身来，“我要回去休息了。二位自便。”说完，他擦着我走过，头也没有回一下。

女孩的肩膀在我的掌心下发抖。我用力搂住她，默默站在雪地里。月亮和其周围的星群从西天落下，夜晚的景物褪去了那一层银色的月光，愈发张牙舞爪起来。良久，女孩开口道，“我们先回去。”

我们沿着来时的路走回去，女孩不再需要我的臂膀，将手插在衣兜里一言不发地闷头走着。回到图书馆，脱下沉重的外套，她升起火炉，邀我在炉边坐下。

火光在她的墨镜片上不安地跳动，我看不清镜片后女孩的眼睛。

她冲我摊开手掌。“想问什么，就都问出来。我全部告诉你。”

我长长地叹气，往后一靠，仰望起居室的天花板。灶台上方的一块被油烟熏黑，正上方有几片灰色的污渍；通往院子的门上一角结着蜘蛛网，上面却不见主人的踪影；另一角的白色涂料因为受潮落下一大块，边缘犬牙交错、岌岌可危。

——我本已下定决心不再提问。我想，那是没有意义的行为，对妻来说。可能我一直是这么想的。虽然以前的记忆尚未恢复，但从笔记里的只言片语来看，我从不过分追寻原因；妻要离开便离开，要我去找她我便找她……为什么不问呢？因为那是没有意义的行为……又绕回来了。

可是，什么才是有意义的？

“你还是和从前一样，什么也不问。”女孩的声音打断我漫无目的的神游。“你记起原来的事了吗？”

我摇摇头。

她冲我一笑，“你就是这样。”

我不置可否。

“所以我来告诉你。先说心吧。”女孩动动椅子，离我近了点。

“想必你已经发现，村子在从我们身上索取什么关键的东西，不仅仅是进入时上交的那样，那只作为准入的凭证。后来我认识逐兽人，他告诉我这种东西是心。人们每天的活动，都会源源不断地产生心，若是在外面的世界，心会累积，让我们对其他人产生由衷的情感；但在村子里，心会被它以不知名的手段摄取，作为它运转维持的动力。

“村外的人刚进到村子，会保持一段时间有心的状态；何时真正消失，便以能否看见夜鬼为界；夜鬼会攻击看不见它的人，但害怕能看见它的、有心的、健全的人。你看，这就是我们的恐惧，对看不见事物的恐惧反过来也是它伤害我们的武器。

“逐兽人始终能看见夜鬼，他始终保有一点残破缺损的心。但那样似乎是痛苦的，因为到这里来的人几乎都是为了丢掉心的。能感受到各种有温度的情感是一种负担，不是吗？”

我一动不动地注视着炉火。

女孩继续说道，“我原以为你还有心的。你到的时间不长，按理来说不至于此……甚至能知道我和你……你本不该失去心，只是因为我让你来，你才遭受这样的劫难。有人觉得心过于沉重想要让它彻底消失，有人依然靠着心体会好的或不好的情感，这是各人的选择。”

我忽然想到什么。妻是因为心太过沉重才来到这里的吗？那何苦又要将万元寄给我呢？

“心一旦消失，村子就会永远留下你当初上交的那样东西。往后离开时，便是这样一个残损的人。但很多人没有了心，似乎在外面活得更好了……”女孩将双手平伸到火炉上，汲取丝丝暖意。

我抓住她的手腕，想要写下东西时又顿住了。

“想要问我为什么来这里是不是？”她反手握住我的手，细细端详。

“有很多、很多原因，我也不知道我能不能说清楚。我总是在逃离，总是在追寻，却不知是为了什么；于是变本加厉地去寻找未知的东西，一路上伤害了很多真心待我的人。我想这其中包括你。你现在不记得当初我俩相遇的时刻了，但我明明白白刻在脑子里呢。

“那时候我到首尔没多久，刚刚安顿下来，已经在伺机下一次出逃了。在租住的公寓里做饭，刀把右手虎口这里切了个很深的口子，没办法只能去看急诊，这就碰上了你。喏，疤还在这儿。”

她的手举到我眼前，虎口那里有一道很细的灰白色疤痕。

“几乎看不到，对吧？是你的技术好，这是实话。伤口还要换药，明明急诊外科是轮班，可我每次去都是你。后来你跟我说，那段时间在急诊当住院总，不过告诉护士只要我去就立刻告诉你……其实你追女孩子很没有新意，说得少做得多，表白也磕磕巴巴。我这样的人不应该再去谈恋爱的……最后竟然在一起了，还答应你的求婚。你让我在首尔停留了两年。

“那时我喜欢你，毋庸置疑。以至于我终于没法接受让你和一个不健全的人在一起。我知道自己的不健全，却不了解不健全在哪。我曾希望你能像缝合我手上的伤口一样，补全我的缺损，但到头来终究不行。我总是要逃走的，便来到这里，印证了自己的想法——我刚进村子就看不见夜鬼，换句话说，我每天产生的心如此之少，连村子都不屑于收走。你爱上的是这样一个人，这是我的过错。

“寄给你万元是我的自私。我渴求着你的温暖，当时一心想着，如果自己无法从村子离开，就让你来接我走。我们在一起时，你无所不能，我想这次也会一样……如果你依然想要我，我也愿意留在你的身边，可你不能从我这里得到感情的回应。事情大概就是这样……”

我的手指在她的伤疤上轻柔抚过。脑子里有声音在叫嚣，不完全是这样。但我什么也记不起来。

火炉里的火慢慢熄灭，屋里的我们并没有起身添加木柴的意思，只望着它苟延残喘。女孩取下墨镜，直直向我看来。

“当初我就不该答应你。平时那么不会说话的一个人，关键时刻却说得让人无法拒绝。我可是清楚告诉你我会逃走的，不然负罪感太重。可你知道你那时候说什么吗？”

现下的我自然不知道。

“我想我永远也不会忘了那句话……你的身后藏着玫瑰花束，掌心里是准备好的戒指，但都不及你说的话。

“你说，**‘我将追随你，生生世世，直到世界尽头。’**”


End file.
